Super Regular Show Bros
by Jason2926
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get sucked into New Super Mario Bros. U and go on a quest to save the princess. Rated T just to be safe due to Mordecai and Rigby fighting the enemies.
1. The Mushroom Kingdom

**A/N. Anyways a crossover of Regular Show and Mario. I just thought of it and I thought it was a good idea. Anyways the game that will be in this fanfic will be New Super Mario Bros U. Also I don't own Regular Show or Mario. Mario belongs to Nintendo and Regular show belongs to J.G. Quintel. Anyways hope you enjoy. Also I apologize if you hate the title. It was all I could come up with. It's also my first attempt at a Regular show fanfic so apologies if I don't portray the characters right. Also for some reason when I'm in doc manager making a story, the line that separates the author's notes and story doesn't appear Anyways just read.**

* * *

It was another normal day in the park. Our two main characters, Mordecai and Rigby were busy playing a video game in the house. That video game, happened to be New Super Mario Bros U.

"AGGH! This game is so hard." Rigby complained, as his character kept dying.

"Rigby, don't complain. It's a game. It's supposed to be challenging." Mordecai said, still focused on the television.

"Dude, this game is harder than most games I played. Seriously, that stupid lava at the bottom keeps killing me." Rigby said angrily.

The two were in a castle and finally made it to the end, jumped into the cannon, and went to the enemy airship.

"Alright Rigby, we work together to defeat this guy." Mordecai said.

Unfortunately for Rigby, he managed to lose his last life and that was the last straw. "OH MY GOSH! THAT TEARS IT!" Rigby shouted, grabbing the console and beginning to smash it.

"RIGBY STOP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST!?" Mordecai shouted to his friend, who was still hitting the console.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS GAME NEEDS TO GO!" Rigby shouted back, tearing off a piece of the console. Unfortunately for the two, the game started to hiss and smoke, then bright blue electricity started to shoot out.

"DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mordecai shouted to Rigby

"I DON'T KNOW! RUN!" Rigby shouted.

The two then started to run. It appeared that the game was sucking them close to it like a vacuum. Then, the two were sucked inside the game, a bright flash of blue electricity covered the room leaving no trace of the game.

* * *

The two had been sucked inside the Mario game and were falling from the sky heading right into the castle.

"I JUST HOPE WE DON'T LAND HARD!" Mordecai shouted. The two then fell right through the ceiling and landed inside the dining room.

"I think I have some brain damage." Rigby said, rubbing his head which hurt.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" A voice asked from the end of the table. The two looked up and it was none other than Princess Peach.

"Dude, it's the princess." Rigby said. "We're in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both shouted at the same time

"Seriously, who are you two?" The princess asked, getting a little angry

"Well I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Mordecai said.

"Nice to meet you two. Do you know where Mario and Luigi are? I invited them for tea this morning." Peach said

"No idea. But we'll have some tea with you." Rigby said

"Rigby I don't even like tea." Mordecai said to Rigby

"Dude, do you want to hurt the feelings of royalty? Just say this is a good idea." Rigby said.

"Fine. But this better be quick." Mordecai said, angrily.

* * *

At that moment, a bunch of airships with faces of koopas carved on the front were busy flying to the castle. The biggest one had an ugly looking koopa face. That big airship was driven by none other than King Koopa, AKA Bowser.

"Ha ha, tonight Princess Peach will be mine. But this time, I beefed up my forces and hired more muscle so that this time, Mario and Luigi won't be able to rescue her. Heh heh heh. Also, someone bring me a glass of water." Bowser said.

* * *

"Then, Benson got so mad his gumballs nearly jumped out of his head." Mordecai said. He was telling a story of one of their adventures in the park. The three laughed at this story.

"You two sure do come from an amazing land. Here, the only entertainment now a days is watching Mario and Luigi jump on koopas. Oh and also television." Peach said.

"Yeah, well you should hear about Muscle Man's 'My Mom' jokes. Be glad you won't." Rigby said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the airships had started to get close to the castle containing the three.

"Alright, wait for my signal and when I do give the signal, fire the cannons at the castle but not too much. We don't want to kill the princess." Bowser said.

* * *

The three were busy drinking tea and telling stories. It was a good time.

"What a great day, I hope nothing bad happens." Mordecai said. At that moment, the gang heard rumbles from the top of the castle. Then, they saw parts of the castle fall from the ceiling.

"I just had to open my big mouth." Mordecai said.

Then, a giant metallic hand came from a hole in the ceiling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rigby shouted, starting to panic.

"IT'S ANOTHER BOWSER ATTACK! MORDECAI, RIGBY, PROTECT ME!" The princess shouted. The giant metallic hand then grabbed the princesses' chair and scooted it away from Mordecai and Rigby. Then, to their horror, the hand smashed into the raccoon and blue jay sending them flying. Finally, it grabbed the two and lifted them out of the castle right to Bowser's face.

"Well well if it isn't Mario and Lui-wait who are you?" Bowser asked, perplexed at the two.

"The question is, who the heck are you?" Mordecai asked

"I am King Bowser, king of the koopas. I've never seen people like you before around these parts. Now tell me who you are before I have my minions make this hand throw you far away." Bowser said.

"Well I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby." Mordecai said.

"Why don't I ever get to introduce us?" Rigby asked.

"Remember that time when you introduced me to that friend of yours? Mordecai asked

"Oh yeah I remember. Sorry about that." Rigby said.

"Anyways King Bowser, we're not going to let you kidnap the princess." Mordecai said.

"Oh I think you will let me kidnap the princess, because you won't be around." Bowser said.

The hand then started to squeeze Mordecai and Rigby until they nearly ran out of breath. "Strike one." Bowser said.

The hand smashed them onto the airship repeatedly until the two were pretty much injured badly. "Strike two." Bowser said

Finally, the hand started to swing around with the two inside then threw them far away into the forest of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Strike three, you're out." Bowser said with an evil smile.

* * *

"AHHH RIGBY WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Mordecai shouted to Rigby, both of them still flying far away

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THAT TREE!" Rigby shouted.

The two ended up crashing into a tree that looked like it had acorns, only these had black pupils on the front like they had eyes. The "acorns" were sent out of the tree and flew off. The two then fell out of the tree onto the ground with a thud.

"I think I just broke my nose." Mordecai said, getting up.

"Seriously what is this place?" Rigby asked, looking around until he saw a sign.

"This signs says... Acorn Plains." Rigby said, reading the sign.

"Oh great so we're in a field of nothing but stupid acorns." Mordecai said, slapping his face in frustration. "How can this day get any worse?"

"I don't know. Let's just see if we can find our way out of here." Rigby said. The two then walked down the path leading to Acorn plains unaware of the adventure they would have.

* * *

**A/N. I hope you enjoyed this story. I thought it was a good idea. Anyways next chapter coming soon. Not much else to say except favorite or leave a review if you like. Until next time. Also, you're probably wondering what happened to Mario and Luigi. Next chapter will show what happened to them and where they are. Like usual, until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Chapter 2 of Super Regular Show Bros. This story will be like New Super Mario Bros. U, but with some edits and additions. Anyways read. Like usual, I don't own Mario or Regular Show. Mario belongs to Nintendo and Regular Show belongs to J.G. Quintel. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were in some trouble. First, they got sucked into their video game. Second, they ended up getting attacked by Bowser. Finally, they would probably get fired by Benson for not being at work.

"This isn't good. When Benson finds out we're gone, he's going to fire us." Rigby said

"Rigby, calm down. We just have to make it through the game and then we'll get home and avoid being fired." Mordecai said

"Ok, but what happened to Mario and Luigi?" Rigby asked, not knowing where the Mario Bros are.

"I don't know, but for all we know, they could be in some trouble." Mordecai said.

Both of them noticed something up ahead.

"What's that supposed to be?" Rigby asked.

"It look's like a house." Mordecai answered.

In fact, it really was a house. It looked like an old wooden house. An old man with a mushroom on his head with brown spots was sitting in a chair. He then noticed the two.

"Oh hello there travelers. Nice day isn't it?" The old man asked.

"Yeah I guess. Who are you?" Mordecai asked

"Oh me? Well my name is Toadsworth. I used to live in the castle far over there but I decided that living in a castle wasn't good so I moved here." The old man said.

"Oh. Well anyways Toadsworth, do you know the fastest route to Peach's Castle?" Rigby asked

"Well sadly, this is the only route to Peach's castle and you have to go through several lands. To add insult to injury, due to Bowser's recent invasion, his minions are patrolling this path which makes it dangerous." Toadsworth said.

"This isn't good. How will we avoid getting killed?" Mordecai asked

"Don't worry about that. I got some things for you." Toadsworth said. He then went into his house for a few minutes and came out with a frying pan and pole.

"These will help you defeat Bowser's minions and protect you. This is, obviously a frying pan. This, is a pole used to fight." Toadsworth said, showing the weapons to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Coooooool." The blue jay and raccoon said at the same time. They both grabbed their weapons

"Why do you get the pole?" Rigby asked

"Dude, it's too tall for you." Mordecai said.

"But I wanted it. Please?" Rigby asked

"Fine. But we switch weapons every now and then." Mordecai said, handing Rigby the pole. With that, the two set off on their quest to save the Princess.

"Goodbye travelers. I wish you luck on your quest!" Toadsworth shouted to them. Toadsworth then sat back down on his chair and started reading a book.

* * *

Meanwhile, our main antagonist Bowser was busy watching the two on a bunch of screens.

"What? Those two are still alive? LEMMY! GET IN HERE!" Bowser ordered.

Lemmy Koopa came in rolling on top of a ball. "Yes? You called me?" He asked

"Mordecai and Rigby are still alive. Fly to Acorn Plains and make sure they don't make it to me." Bowser said.

"I got it. I shall crush that bird and raccoon with my airship." Lemmy said, before rolling out of the room.

* * *

So now you're probably wondering what happened to Mario and Luigi. Well now you'll find out.

Mario and Luigi were on the ground in pain, in the house at the park.

"Ow... I think I hit my head hard." Mario said in pain, getting up.

"Where are we bro?" Luigi asked, looking around.

"I don't know, it looks like a house." Mario replied.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Benson had just arrived and he was pretty angry.

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY SLACKED OFF AGAIN! When I find them I swear I'm going to-Who are you guys?" Benson asked upon opening the door and seeing the two brothers.

"Oh. I'm Mario and this is Luigi." Mario introduced

_Hmmmm... this must be a prank. It's obviously Mordecai and Rigby in disguise. Oh I know, I'll have them do twice the work, _Benson thought to himself.

"Well fellas, since I don't know where my two workers are, you can be their replacements." Benson said, handing them a list of chores. "Now these are chores you have to do. Do them right OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted, storming out the door.

"Bro these are a lot of chores. What will we do?" Luigi asked his brother Mario.

"Don't worry Luigi. We just split up and you do one chore while I do the other." Mario said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Luigi said, running out the door along with Mario.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were on their journey to save Peach from Bowser. It would be long and dangerous, but it would be worth it saving the princess.

"Hey Rigby, there's a sign up ahead." Mordecai said. The two then went to the sign and read what it said.

"It says...Acorn Plains Way." Rigby read.

"Alright, so we begin our first area. Let's go." Mordecai said. With that, the two walked down the path to the first area, Acorn Plains Way.

* * *

**A/N. Chapter 2 is finished. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will focus on Mordecai and Rigby going through Acorn Plains and Mario and Luigi at the park. Anyways if you want, leave a review, follow, or favorite.**


	3. Acorn Plains Way and Park Chore

**A/N. New chapter. Not much else to say except enjoy. Also I don't own Regular Show or Mario.**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were now walking down the path to Acorn Plains Way. Finally after a few minutes, they made it.

"Alright, we made it to Acorn Plains Way. Let's go." Rigby said, before getting pulled back by Mordecai.

"Wait dude, look over there." Mordecai said, pointing at none other than the infamous Goomba.

"It's those mushroom things. What do we do?" Rigby asked.

"Don't you remember? In the game, you jump on them." Mordecai answered.

"OK, I'll get rid of him." Rigby said before running to the goomba.

"What the? That's not Mario or Luigi." The goomba said, before getting jumped on. "Now I'm flat as a pancake. How nice."

Mordecai and Rigby then ran underneath some blocks.

"Hey those are blocks from the game. Let's see what comes out of them." Mordecai said, hitting the block with his head causing two of the acorn like mushrooms to roll out.

"Hey, aren't these mushrooms the ones that change you into a squirrel from the game?" Rigby asked, holding one of the mushrooms.

"Yeah I think they are. But I think in order to change into a squirrel suit, we got to eat these things." Mordecai answered

"If you think I'm going to eat this thing then you're crazy." Rigby replied.

"JUST EAT IT!" Mordecai shouted at Rigby.

"Fine." Rigby said in disgust, before shoving the mushroom down his throat. "You know, that tasted like pizza. I could eat one of those again." Rigby said, suddenly having a squirrel suit form on his body. The same happened to Mordecai when he ate his mushroom.

"This is amazing, let's go continue." Mordecai said, before running off. At that moment, he stopped above a pit.

"Dude, how deep do you think this is?" Rigby asked, perplexed at the depth of the pit.

"I don't know, let's just avoid it." Mordecai replied. The two then jumped above the pit and to the other side. Above them, a Waddlewing flew over, found the two and dive bombed at them.

"WATCH OUT!" Mordecai shouted, grabbing his pole and whacking the Waddlewing with it. The Waddlewing fell out of the air and into the pit. The two then noticed a huge coin spinning in the air. Of course, Mordecai and Rigby were persuaded by the coin's possible wealth and flew to collect it.

"Man, Benson will be so happy and give us a weekend off when we give this coin to him." Mordecai said, stuffing the coin inside his suit's pocket.

The blue jay and raccoon continued onwards and found a room with blocks outside, but strangely, it was floating.

"What's in there?" Rigby asked. "I'm going to find out!" Rigby exclaimed, hitting the blocks causing them to break. He was met with the sight of a lot of gold coins.

"Dude, do you still have your wallet?" Mordecai asked, recently climbing into the room.

"Yes I do." Rigby answered, grabbing the coins and putting them into a wallet. Mordecai and Rigby then jumped out of the room and onto a hill that was moving up and down. The duo then jumped onto the next hill and came across a flag of Bowser's face.

"Man, this face of Bowser is ugly. I bet the artist who designed it went blind." Rigby said, before he and Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah dude, let's make it better." Mordecai said, changing the flag into a flag of himself and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby then slid down a hill running into two goombas and made the goombas get sent flying away, knocked out. They encountered a green pipe, a Piranha plant came out, chomping the air like usual. The two ignored it and came across two pipes, one colored like gold and another one green.

Mordecai and Rigby came across another hill and went down some steps. There was another Waddlewing but Rigby managed to defeat it using his frying pan and also a Goomba. Mordecai and Rigby then flew up onto some floating stairs with their squirrel suits and saw a Green pipe.

"Hey Rigby, what do you think is up there?" Mordecai asked.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Rigby replied. The two climbed up the pipe and were inside this rainbow block like place. In the air below, there were a lot of Waddlewings flying around. The blue jay and raccoon then jumped and landed on heads of Waddlewings sending the squirrel enemies falling to their dooms. Finally, at the bottom, there was another Star Coin. The duo then collected the Star Coin, landed on the ground, and went into the pipe and went back to the ground.

Soon Mordecai and Rigby made it to some wooden steps, climbed up, and there was the flag pole. Mordecai and Rigby then jumped to the flag pole and made it. They pulled their flag all the way to the top and ran into the brick castle.

"Man, if Margaret could see me now, fighting monsters and saving a princess." Mordecai said, resting on a chair inside the brick castle.

"Alright so according to a sign the next place we go is called...Tilted Tunnel." Rigby said, reading a sign.

"Alright, we rest for a few minutes then head off to Tilted Tunnel." Mordecai said.

* * *

Now as for the Mario bros, they were stuck doing Mordecai and Rigby's chores.

"Alright Luigi, the first chore on the list is rake leaves." Mario said, reading the list of chores.

"Alright bro, we need some rakes. But couldn't we at least get a job to unclog some toilets? I mean we are plumbers after all." Luigi complained.

"Luigi, don't complain. We just do these chores for that gumball machine and he's happy." Mario said.

"Alright fine, But I won't enjoy this." Luigi complained.

The brothers soon got their rakes and went to the middle of the park field where there were a lot of leaves, also none other than Muscle Man, who was just diving into leaf piles.

"is that a zombie?" Mario asked, pointing at Muscle Man.

"Well he doesn't look like he's decomposing or rotten." Luigi said.

The two brothers went to approach Muscle Man and introduced themselves.

"Hi there, my name is Mario and this is my brother Luigi." Mario introduced.

Muscle Man just stared at the two plumbers, then cleared his throat. "You know who else's name is Mario and Luigi? MY MOM!" He shouted.

"Your mom's name is Mario and Luigi?" Luigi asked, perplexed.

"It's supposed to be a joke. My name's Muscle Man, AKA the park's muscle. I originally left a gift in that leaf pile for Mordecai and Rigby but you can have it. Just jump inside." Muscle Man said.

"Well that was real nice of you Muscle Man." Mario said, sitting in the leaf pile, only to hear a noise that sounded like a fart, then looked in the leaf pile to see a Whoopee Cushion. Muscle Man started cracking up at this.

"HAHAHAHA YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! BOY, YOU SURE ARE EASY TO PRANK!" Muscle man shouted, crying and laughing at the same time.

Mario was not amused. "It's going to be a long day." He muttered under his breath. Mario and Luigi then left the scene leaving Muscle Man to continue his laughing and crying.

* * *

**A/N. Chapter 3 is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be about Mordecai and Rigby going through the next level while Mario and Luigi will fall for more of Muscle Man's pranks. Anyways, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
